Friendships and Romances
by Mikeala-and-Whitney
Summary: Many things such as friendships and romances can be quite similar sometimes, at least that's how Karen feels about it


**{A/N: I own none of That 70's show, or anything related to it, I only have my OCs, such as Karen Benson :D thanks for reading and reviews are gladly welcomed :D *}**

* * *

Karen Benson sat on the couch that was in the Foreman family home's basement, watching as she tried to understand the story that her wonderful candy-eating friend, Fez, was trying to tell as he stood in the middle of the room, and he looked really excited, also every so often Karen had to swat away Kelso's hand away from her shirt but that wasn't really the point though. She was just quirking eyebrow, nodding every so often. She tucked her hair behind her ears then, almost grinning in amusement.

She had known most of her friends since she was a kid, and met Fez only so many years ago, and now she was friends with them all. She lived right down the street from Eric and Donna, once even living beside the Kelso family house, but they had moved, which made Karen somewhat happy. She remembered when Kelso's older brothers had stuck gum in her hair and she'd be running from them when they said they had cooties, it hadn't been that fun but Kelso had actually stuck up for her sometimes, those were nice moments there. When she had moved down the street, the Foremans had come on over to welcome them to the neighborhood, and Mrs. Foreman had made sure to give her more than a dozen cookies, and said that Karen and Eric would be best friends, she nearly always got cookies when she came on over to the Foreman house too.

"**So, like it was at the Hub or what?"** Karen asked then, smacking Kelso's hand away, trying not to be distracted

"**Oh, c'mon, Karen!"** Kelso yelled then **"You can't wear a low cut shirt and expect me to do nothing." **

"**Or maybe she just doesn't want you feeling her up, Kelso."** Donna told him as she stood beside Eric, folding her arms across her chest

"**That's just stupid, Donna."** He told her **"Who wouldn't want me?" **

"**Uh, I don't know."** The Red-head told Kelso sarcastically **"Me!"** She gestured to herself, smacking Eric on the arm then

"**Ow!"** Eric looked at her then **"What did I do?"**

"**How can you just let him call your girlfriend stupid?"** Donna asked

"**Yeah, Foreman. It's pretty low to let another guy call on your girlfriend like that…unless you are the girlfriend in the relationship of course."** Hyde nodded with a smirk, sitting in his usual spot of course, his sun-glasses on as he looked away chuckling

"**Well, he's got a point there, Donna."** Eric shrugged but then Donna smacked him on the arm again, trying not to laugh at the moment **"Yeah." **

Karen smacked Kelso again on the arm, shoving him slightly as he laughed **"Stop that, Kelso." **She glared at Kelso

"**Well, dang it, Karen."** He frowned then** "You can't just expect me to ignore you." **She started to laugh then as he reached over, tickling her quite randomly but then she shoved him away again, quickly getting up and awkwardly walked over to Hyde, standing beside him as Jackie had just skipped into the room, shutting the basement door behind her, a wide smile on her face.

"**Hey, everybody!"** She walked over to Kelso, smacking him on the back of the head then **"Hey, Michael."**

"**Ow."** Kelso looked at her then with slightly widen eyes **"What did I do now?"**

"**What's today, Michael?"**

"**Um…Tuesday?" **

"**No, what's special about today?"** Jackie spoke slowly, as if teasing him but a smile was still on her lips **"C'mon, Michael, think about it."**

"**It's...half off on sodas at the hub today?" **

"**No!"** She smacked him again, her hands on her hips **"It's our anniversary, Michael Kelso." **

"**Anniversary?"** Fez asked, forgetting about how he was telling a story and looked at Jackie with a quirked eyebrow

"**Yes, we've been dating for a while so I expect a nice gift from Michael of course; to show that he really loves me. Right, Michael?"** She hugged him then, kissing his cheek

"**Of course, Jackie."** He kissed her on the cheek then too and she giggled, quickly walking on over to the basement door again, looking at Donna then

"**C'mon, Donna. You get to go shopping with me; we have to find Michael a gift."** She opened up the basement door, pulling at Donna's hand

"**Yay."** Donna said sarcastically as she was pulled out of the room by Jackie, shutting the door behind her

Karen looked at her shirt then back at her friends **"You don't think it's too low cut like Kelso said, right?"**

"**Nah."** Fez shook his head and smiled **"The lower the better."**

"**Fez, man, you can't just go around saying stuff like that."** Hyde told him then grinned and nodded **"You gotta slip it in when she's not really noticing, and the slap you get to the face is worth it."**

That's when Karen smacked Hyde on the back of the head **"Yeah, Hyde. When she's not noticing, right?"** She asked sarcastically, looking away then, Hyde just chuckled in amusement, glancing at her for a moment before looking away too

"**Ah, Hyde, you're a good friend."** Fez nodded, walking over to the couch, sitting on the other side of Kelso then, and had a bag of candy on his lap and was eating the candy, then slowly looked over at Fez, who was staring at him wide eyed

"**Is that my candy?"** Fez asked then

Kelso shook his head, leaning away slightly from Fez then **"No?" **

"**That's my candy!"** Fez tackled Kelso then, both falling onto the floor, rolling around for the candy of course

"**Fez, c'mon!"** Kelso yelled as they rolled around on the floor

"**Give me back my candy, your brunette pretty boy!" **

"**Ah!"** Kelso yelled again as he tried to shove Fez away, holding the candy away from Fez too

Karen nodded then, folding her arms across her chest but then looked over at Hyde **"Hey, you wanna go grab something to eat at the Hub?" **

Hyde looked at her then, quirking an eyebrow then looked back at his two friends that were still rolling around on the floor for the candy then looked back at her **"Sure."** He nodded, getting up from the chair and both walked over to the basement door, opening it then both walked out of the basement, shutting the door behind them

Eric nodded** "Right, leave me alone with them. You're great friends, totally, okay." **He shrugged as he walked over to one of the chairs, sitting down with a grin, ignoring as his two friends rolled around on the floor for candy again

* * *


End file.
